Język pinti
Język pinti (ܦܢܬܡ pantam, rzadziej pintimi) - język używany w charakterze języka międzynarodowego na kontynencie Tundua planety Haivoori. Oficjalnie używa się spółgłoskowego alfabetu pinti. Zastępczo w użyciu pismo syryjskie. Około 75% ludności kontynentu Tundua posługuje się językiem pinti jako językiem naturalnym, w wielu krajach ma on status języka pomocniczego. Alfabet i fonetyka Język korzysta z kilku sposób zapisu, na ogół pochodzenia semickiego, przy czym (po wielu próbach) za oficjalne uznano pismo syryjskie. ;Spółgłoski: ʔ b g h w z ħ k ɫ m n s ʕ p f ʦ q ʁ ʃ t. Zwarte mogą stać się szczelinowe. ;Samogłoski: a i u~o ɯ~ə. Nie zaznacza się samogłosek na piśmie. Nie noszą one znaczenia, najczęściej służą do rozdzielania sylab, przez co najbardziej typowe słowo ma budowę CVCVC, CVCVCVC, bądź CVCCVC. Przy długich słowach środkowe samogłoski mogą zacząć wypadać tworząc zbitki spółgłosek. Powszechna jest praktyka przekształcania cienia samogłoskowego przy przejściu z jednego słowa na inne, co pomaga w rozróżnieniu fragmentów zdania. Jeśli mamy dwa słowa o spółgłoskach sştk kqtr, to prawdopodobnie pierwsze będzie czytane saşatak, a drugie keqeter. Są różne wzorce takich zmian w zdaniu, przy czym najpopularniejszy to a - e - a - e - o. Samogłoski podobne do i oraz u występują tylko w pobliżu j oraz w i są wyłączone ze zmian samogłosek. Głoski j i w są najczęściej wymienne z samogłoskami i i u. Prawdopodobnie zapis kjt będzie czytany "kit", nie "kajat" czy "kajit", choć takie sposoby wymowy nie są błędne. W cząstkach gramatycznych dochodzi do upodobnień, a więc kjts będzie czytane "kitis", nie "kitas". Pismo traktuje się raczej jako skrót dla opisu języka, niż jako jego odzwierciedlenie na piśmie. =Gramatyka= Ogólny opis Rzeczowniki dwu lub trójspółgłoskowe, zawsze muszą mieć klasyfikator na końcu (np. ܡ m dla języków). Czasowniki muszą się łączyć z czymś innym i nie wyraża się zdań poprzez rozdzielanie orzeczenia od czegokolwiek. Jeśli podmiot nie jest określony (z podwójnym klasyfikatorem), to domyślny zawsze oznacza pierwszą osobę liczby pojedynczej. Jeśli użyty jest czasownik ruchu (kończący się na -q), to - o ile nie zostało określone inaczej - zawsze domyślnym znaczeniem jest ruchu do, a nie od. : ܠܙܢܝܩ ܫܠܚ. : Laznayaq şeleħ. : płynąć-RUCH-most. : Ja płynę do mostu. Wykonawca czynności zyskuje cząstkę ܦ p. : ܠܙܢܝܩ ܫܠܚܦ. : Laznayaq şeleħep. : płynąć-RUCH-most-PODMIOT. : Most płynie. Marker tematyczny to ܪ r. W poniższym przykładzie dochodzi do nieobowiązkowego wypadania samogłosek. : ܠܙܢܝܩ ܫܠܚܦܪ! : Laznayaq şelħeper. : płynąć-RUCH-most-PODMIOT-TEMAT. : Ten most płynie! Cząstki osobowe, dodawane do czasownika, to 2 os. ("ty") ܘ w, 3 os. żeńsk. ("ona") ܫ ša, 3 os. męsk. ("on") ܣ s. : ܝܫܡ. ܝܫܡܘ. ܝܫܡܫ. ܝܫܡܣ. : Yaşim. Yaşimiw. Yaşimiş. Yaşimis. : Idę. Idziesz. Ona idzie. On idzie. Mnogość jest wyrażana przez liczbę pojedynczą (jeden), podwójną (dwoje), potrójną (troje) lub mnogą (wiele). Pojedyncza ma nieobowiązkowy morfem ܝܘ yu/yuw, podwójna ܧ f, potrójna ܩܧ qaf, mnoga ܝ i/y. : ܫܠܚ/ܫܠܚܝܘ. ܫܠܚܧ. ܫܠܚܩܧ. ܫܠܚܝ : Şeleħ LUB şeleħyu. Şeleħef. Şelħeqaf. Şeleħi. : Most. Para mostów. Trójka mostów. Mosty. Istnieje czas przeszły, teraźniejszy i przyszły, wszystkie w aspektach dokonanym i niedokonanym (teraźniejszy dokonany oznacza bardziej intencję, niż fakt). Klasyfikatory Klasyfikatory są bardzo rozbudowane w języku pinti, pełnią funkcje definiujące, honoryfikatywne i łączące. Podstawowy rzeczownik nie może obejść się bez klasyfikatora. Zaimek =Patrz też= * słownik =Przypisy= Pinti Pinti